Gonna be a long night
by ncislove
Summary: Gibbs/Abby/Tony & Cardboard!Tony - Who doesn't love a cardboard Tony?


This was written for TaylorGibbs when she gave me the prompt 'Gibbs/Abby/Tony & Cardboard!Tony' after we carried cardboard!Gibbs around the navy yard earlier this month.

Slightly (very slight, and not really case-related) spoilers for Short Fuse.

Enjoy!

OOOOOO

Abby giggled as she and Gibbs stumbled up the steps toward the bedroom. It wasn't unusual for them to hurry home on a Friday afternoon, eager to get the weekend started off properly. Usually it was Tony and Abby hurrying up the stairs with Gibbs bringing up the rear, but tonight it was just the two of them – Tony had left work early to meet up with some friends from college who were in town for a few days.

Abby shrieked as he nipped at her neck before pushing open the bedroom door and ushering her inside. She tugged her shirt up and over her head and then paused when she realized Gibbs wasn't helping her. "Gibbs?"

Gibbs was staring past her.

"Gibbs?" Abby glanced back over her shoulder and grinned.

"What the fuck is _that_ doing here?"

"It's Tony!" A wide grin spread across Abby's face and she tossed her shirt at Gibbs, hitting him in the chest. "Isn't it adorable?"

Gibbs had seen the cardboard cutout of Tony in the office the day before, but then it had disappeared and he hadn't thought about it since.

"I snagged him yesterday on my way home. Tony said I could have it. Then today, I swung home for lunch and decided that since Tony was busy with his friends this weekend, we could have the cutout Tony here with us so we don't miss him so much."

Gibbs moved around her and picked up the cardboard Tony. He started to move toward the hallway, but the look on Abby's face had him moving it to the far corner of the room. "I think we'll be fine for a night without Tony." He moved back to Abby and slipped his fingers into the waistband of her skirt and tugged her forward. "But if you'd rather we slow things down for the night…"

"Oh no," Abby shook her head and pressed up on her toes to kiss him. "We're not slowing down. If anything, it's Tony that's missing out on us."

Gibbs managed to push the thought of the cutout Tony out of his mind once his hands were back on Abby. Her skin was soft and she moved easily without much direction – almost as if she knew exactly what he wanted.

It didn't take much for her skirt to pool around her ankles.

He loved making love to Tony, but there was something about the softness of Abby – her soft skin, her curves, the way she was so delicate under his big hands – it just hit him in a way he couldn't describe.

With Abby he was gentle, with her clothes he was not.

Abby rolled her eyes at him as he tossed her ripped panties aside. Not only was he supplying her with Caf-Pow!, he had a rather large account at her favorite lingerie store as well. He gave a slight nod and Abby moved toward the center of the bed, and watched as he stripped quickly before joining her.

As he crawled up over her, Abby gave him her best predatory look – which made him fight a laugh as he was the one stalking her.

He leaned down to kiss her before settling back between her thighs. He ran his hands gently along her body and watched as the stress of the week slowly melted away. It was then, when her eyes were closed and she let out a relaxed sigh, that he leaned forward to add his mouth to the mix.

That's how Tony found them. Gibbs' face buried between Abby's creamy white thighs, her fingers threading through his hair, her soft moans urging him on.

Her eyes flickered open for a brief moment when he stepped into the room, a lazy smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. The moment she curled a finger at him, he didn't think twice about joining them on the bed.

He managed to strip in record time, settling beside Abby, pressing kisses to her flushed cheeks. His only acknowledgement from Gibbs was a firm hand on his thigh, his fingers pressing into the muscle to acknowledge his presence and then feather like strokes to tease.

Tony had patience, but only so much. "Guys… I need…" His hand was only good enough for so long.

Abby pushed Gibbs back. "I'll take care of him. I need you in me. _Now_." She waited until Tony was settled back against the headboard before moving between his legs. She presented herself so sweetly to Gibbs and offered a soft smile over her shoulder as she leaned forward. She turned back to kiss Tony and he swallowed her moan when Gibbs lined himself up and pushed inside.

Gibbs moved slowly as she trailed kisses down Tony's chest, teasing and touching everywhere but where he so obviously wanted her to touch.

Finally she nosed at the base of his shaft and licked upward before slipping her mouth over the head of his dick.

Tony groaned as he watched his cock slip between her lips and he lifted his eyes to Gibbs and gave a toothy grin before letting his head fall back against the headboard with a groan. He could feel every time Gibbs thrust into Abby, pushing her forward onto his cock and he loved the thought of them all connected like that.

In general, Gibbs made the least amount of noise out of the three of them, but his soft little grunts were like music to Tony's ears and he felt himself tensing, intense heat spreading and then pooling in his abdomen. "God Abbs, I don't know if I can last much… _Oh!_" Her tongue was doing things he wasn't sure any normal person was capable of.

Tony pushed Abby's hair from her face and smiled fondly at her. "Boss," Tony groaned, "she's on fire today."

"Yeah?" Gibbs slowed his pace slightly. "Tell me."

"So warm… wet."

"Kinda like what I got here, DiNozzo." Gibbs reached around to sweep his fingers over her clit and Tony loved the way it made her to moan around his dick.

"So good, isn't it?" Tony's eyelids were heavy as he gazed up at his boss, his lover.

"She is. You both are."

Tony looked down at Abby – sex was the one time where Abby didn't feel the need to chatter on about things. She let her actions do the talking and – _Oh God_ – was she talking.

Tony could feel his balls draw tight and he knew it wouldn't be long. "Abby, I'm about to shame the family name… so… close." He looked to Gibbs again, needing that last little bit of connection before he could come. "Please – What the fuck?" Instead of vibrant blue eyes encouraging him, he found faded green eyes staring back at him.

Gibbs pulled Abby up against his chest as Tony flailed and then slumped against the headboard. "What the fuck am I doing here?"

"DiNozzo…" Gibbs voice lowered and he tightened an arm around Abby unsure what was going on. "You okay?"

"Not me," Tony motioned to himself. _"Me!"_ He pointed his finger toward the cardboard standup of himself in the far corner of the room.

"Oh, that?" Abby moved up to sit beside Tony and snuggled into his side. "You said I could have it."

"I… yeah."

"So I took it home. And then I brought it here. You're so cute in cardboard." She ran her fingers over his lower abdomen. "Though not everything is true to size…"

"Wait, were people at work saying that this was life size? Because obviously, it's not. I'm a good four inches taller, and this… this is flat, of course it's not true to size. Not that anyone at work would know _my size_, but… well Maria from accounting, but that was a long, long time ago. Way before… _us_. And… I can't believe they picked you over me, boss."

Abby and Gibbs both rolled their eyes. Tony had been looking forward to being the face of NCIS and then to see that Gibbs had been put on the cover had been a blow to his ego.

Gibbs noticed that Tony was starting to go soft whereas he himself was still painfully hard. "Come on, Abbs. Convince our boy how big he really is. I'm not done with you yet." He landed a playful smack on the back of her thigh.

Abby grinned. "This is gonna be a long night."

The End


End file.
